<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Причина by Streichholz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404667">Причина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz'>Streichholz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Explicit Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Так ты теперь с ними?</p><p>бета <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357">Собака серая</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Bowers/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Причина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>— Так ты теперь с ними?</p><p>Голос Патрика звучит на редкость зло. Он не часто перечил Генри, и подобные интонации обычно были адресованы другим. Обычно они не предназначались Генри, но видит бог, сейчас, кроме них двоих, на Пустоши никого не было.</p><p>Это не то чтобы ранит, скорее злит.</p><p>С каких это пор Хокстеттер отрастил яйца, чтобы говорить в подобном тоне с Генри, мать его, Бауэрсом? Да ещё и <i>обвинять</i> его?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, о ком ты, — бросает, сцепив зубы, Генри. Патрик смотрит пронзительно, его взгляд пропитан злобой, и Генри задницей чувствует, что простым разговором всё не закончится. </p><p>Он знает <i>настоящего</i> Патрика. Знает, на что тот способен и что уже совершал.</p><p>И совершенно не хочет оказаться под ударом, потому что ярость и сумасшествие — <i>смешать, но не взбалтывать</i> — в долговязом теле Патрика могут вылиться в драку. И не факт, что Генри выйдет из неё победителем. </p><p>Он отлично знает, что может стать очередным подыхающим трупом, разве что его Патрик не сможет запихнуть в холодильник. </p><p>Тем хуже — затащит в какую-нибудь из огромных водопроводных труб, накроет тяжёлой решёткой и будет наблюдать, как раненый Генри плюётся слюной и ругательствами в его сторону, но ничего не может сделать. Или вовсе в канализацию, и Генри сам себе подпишет приговор, пытаясь выбраться из бесконечного лабиринта, наполненного тошнотворными сточными водами и мусором. </p><p>— Что, у еврейчика руки нежнее? Или тебе просто нравятся обрезанные?</p><p>Руки начинают дрожать.</p><p>Патрик всегда был умнее, чем хотел казаться. Он наблюдательный. Он, мать его, грёбаный психопат. Расчётливый и хитрый маньяк</p><p>
      <i>(как и сам Генри),</i>
    </p><p>и сейчас этому маньяку отлично известна слабость Генри.</p><p>Он не отвечает. </p><p>Потому что не успевает и рта открыть, как его снова жалят слова Патрика. Словно тысяча пиявок разом впиваются во всё тело, вгрызаются в плоть, присасываются к конечностям и начинают цедить понемногу расшатанный рассудок.</p><p>— Что, теперь тебе нравятся пидорские делишки? Ему ты позволил взять в рот? Или вы пока просто за ручки по углам держитесь?</p><p>Кулак врезается в нос Патрика раньше, чем Генри успевает сообразить. Он слышит хруст, чувствует, как по руке стекает горячая вязкая кровь. </p><p>Патрику будто бы плевать.</p><p>Он сплёвывает кровь в сторону и скалится, и его зубы окрашены алым, а губы растягиваются в улыбке. </p><p>— Что же скажет твой сраный папочка, Бауэрс? Как думаешь, он будет рад тому, что у твоей <i>девчонки</i> хрен между ног болтается?</p><p>— Пошёл ты, Патрик! </p><p>Рык вырывается из горла, царапает связки, и Генри кашляет, повалив Патрика на землю. Он бьёт ещё раз, и ещё, и кровь пачкает его одежду. </p><p>Пиявки сильнее вгрызаются в плоть, и Генри почти слышит, как в шуме крови в ушах, между ударами сердца, кто-то кричит ему <i>«Убей!»</i> высоким насмешливым голосом.</p><p><i>«Убей его, Генри, убей, вонзи нож в его горло и умойся его поганой кровью»</i>.</p><p>Он чувствует тяжесть складного ножа в кармане штанов, хотя помнит, отчётливо помнит, как положил его в тумбочку сегодня утром и повернул ключ, а потом спрятал и его. Ножа не может быть здесь. Он не мог оказаться в кармане просто так.</p><p>Генри знает, что это.</p><p><i>Кто</i> это.</p><p>Он резко хватает Патрика за грудки и впечатывает в сухую твёрдую землю, чтобы спустя секунду отпрянуть.</p><p><i>Оно</i>.</p><p>Оно хочет, чтобы он своими руками прикончил Патрика. </p><p>А чего Оно захочет потом? </p><p>
      <i>«Чтобы ты убил всех, конечно же, Генри. Всех их».</i>
    </p><p>— Я знаю о тебе всё, Патрик, — шипит Генри. Он сжимает нож сквозь плотную ткань джинсов, он борется с желанием пустить кровь этому ублюдку. Никто не посмеет называть Генри Бауэрса педиком, даже если прямо не говорит об этом. </p><p>— Тебя отправят за решётку. А потом — на сраный электрический стул, — добавляет Генри и скалится.  — И если ты хоть слово скажешь, то я расскажу, куда девались те животные. Покажу им твой холодильник, из которого несёт падалью на несколько миль.</p><p>Но Патрика это, кажется, совершенно не пугает. Он поднимается на ноги, отряхивается и сверкает озлобленным взглядом. Что у него в голове — никто не знает, да и сам Патрик вряд ли понимает. </p><p>Потому что он всегда был таким.</p><p>Он единственный из банды, кто действительно получал садистское удовольствие от издевательств над всеми. Генри помнит, как он грозился разделать жирдяя, когда эти идиоты забили их камнями. </p><p>И чёрт их дери, Генри и сам был готов уничтожить каждого из них, особенно Хэнлона, из-за которого потом обрабатывал ссадины и не мог нормально работать, а побои отца поверх синяков ощущались ещё сильнее.</p><p>Но у него свои причины этого не делать.</p><p>Вернее, <i>одна</i> причина.</p><p>О которой Патрик прекрасно знает. </p><p>— Твой щенок явно подыхать будет интереснее предыдущих.</p><p>Генри сжимает челюсти так сильно, что кажется — передние зубы сейчас треснут.</p><p>— А мой нож будет отлично смотреться в твоей глотке, — выплёвывает он, прежде чем развернуться и свалить, скорее даже позорно, с Пустоши. Пока Патрик не сказал что-нибудь ещё и Генри не убил его, как ему продолжает шептать всё тот же голос.</p><p>Он трясётся, пока мчится обратно в город. Патрик не станет следовать за ним, ему сейчас явно не до того. В его голове наверняка зреет очередной план. </p><p>Генри не знает, это тварь, о которой он не так давно узнал, велит ему убивать, или он сам того хочет, но прекрасно понимает, что Патрик не остановится. </p><p>— Возьми это и носи с собой, — говорит он позже, прижимая к себе Стэнли Уриса — свою причину. </p><p>Кудрявую причину, что нехотя принимает нож из его рук и кривится. Не желает трогать это дрянное орудие убийства, которым Генри вырезал буквы на животе его друга. </p><p>— Я не убью клоуна <i>этим</i>, — кривится Стэнли, держа нож двумя пальцами, словно не хочет подцепить заразу.</p><p>— Он не для клоуна.</p><p>Генри жадно вдыхает запах волос Стэнли, вцепляется в него пальцами, под ногтями на которых всё ещё виднеется засохшая кровь Патрика. Генри прикончит Патрика. Убьёт отца, если потребуется — о, этого он хотел так давно, сколько себя помнит. После первого взмаха ремнём, что прочертил на его теле кровавую полосу. </p><p>Он, скорее всего, и сам сгниёт в тюрьме или, того хуже, лечебнице — вряд ли за это ему грозит смертная казнь. Все знают, что Буч Бауэрс ненормальный, и все знают, каким он растил своего сына.</p><p>Но сейчас Генри сжимает пальцами не нож, а бледную руку Стэнли. Почти белую, без загара от постоянной работы в огороде, без сбитых костяшек и без засохшей крови под ногтями. </p><p>Сжимает, пачкая её собственными руками и, кажется, пятная саму душу Стэнли собственным сумасшествием. </p><p>Стэнли не сможет убить Патрика, но если сам Генри и подчинится голосу в своей — <i>больной</i> — голове, то лишь тогда, когда придётся защищать его. </p><p>Это <i>его</i> причина.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>